


Understated Abnormalities

by awdorkable_turtle_epidemic



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Weak Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awdorkable_turtle_epidemic/pseuds/awdorkable_turtle_epidemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it was absolutely too strange for him to be seeing sparkles in random places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understated Abnormalities

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written: 10/29/2012)  
> Do not own SuckerPunch

 

* * *

Understated Abnormality

* * *

Of course he was terrified.

How was this even possible?

He always wondered if there was something wrong with him.

He would always see these—these things at the corners of his eye. He remembered the first time it had happened and he had noticed it. He had been a child playing mischievously on a bookshelf, yelling down at his friends to throw stuff up at him when his eye caught the curving edge of a mounted Victorian chandelier and nearly ripped his balls off slipping off the book shelf and sliding on the sharp side on his way down. It had only been there for a second, but he had seen it.

His life throughout that pretty much consisted of similar experiences where he'd think he saw... it, but then it was gone and something painful would occur.

But now he was sure of it. It was right there, staring at him.

"Ah…" He scratched the back of his neck with the cane, unsure of how to word out his predicament. "Bentley?"

"Ktrzt… Y-Yeah, Sly?" Sly really didn't want to freak the turtle out, especially since he was frazzled enough with their first out-world heist. Sly could practically taste the anxiety pouring from the other end.

"I… I uhh…" He blinked. Once. Twice. "I'm not sure how to tell you this."

He should have picked his words more carefully, otherwise the turtle might not have been experiencing a heart attack transmitted in a flurry of panicky wordings.

"No, Bentley, calm down! It's not like that! It's just…" Sly glared at the predicament, wondering if he focused hard enough it would go away. "… I'm looking at sparkles."

"…come again?"

"Sparkles, Bentley. Blue sparkles suspended in mid-air." He sounded stupid, even to himself.

"… sparkles."

"Sparkles."

"… sparkles?"

"Sparkles."

Bentley was silent, and Sly couldn't blame him. He sounded crazy to himself too. Forget the craziness, the ordeal was freaking him out. Why the hell was he seeing sparkles?!

"Maybe…" Sly's ear twitched. "…Maybe you should come back to the hideout and we could—uhh… get you checked out."

Sly caught the bewildered mutterings of the genius turtle, and Sly nodded slowly. "Yeah… okay, I guess."

He frowned, eyeing the sparkles. He really hoped he wasn't crazy, and that this was normal. Maybe he had developed some stupid, supernatural power to detect particles in the form of sparkles, which would have been a power beyond the terms of useless.

That would really suck.

Glaring at the glittering blue twinkles once more, he leapt off into the night, idly wondering if Carmalita would find his power appealing. She had a habit of attracting stupid things.


End file.
